


Precious Pawns

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Manipulation, Seduction, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn was done trying to get back what was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kathryn/Regina - distraction.

Kathryn was done trying to get back what was lost.  She knew David would never love her, she knew they could never go back to _before_ —was there even a before?  She could hardly remember.  She did know that David was safe; their life in Storybrooke was easy.

And she was tired of easy.

Regina was the opposite of easy.  She was cunning and quick, sharp and deadly as a razor.  She played Kathryn like a finely-tuned instrument, and Kathryn was going to play her right back.

“People expect me to be hurt,” Kathryn said, playing with the silver button on her blouse, carefully watching Regina’s eyes wander down to her cleavage.  “But I’m _impressed._ You knew what you wanted,” she said, stepping closer to Regina’s desk, “and you went for it.”

Regina eyed her skeptically, mouth grim.  “Why should I believe you?  I’m not naïve enough to believe what I did was not…” she paused, still eyeing the dip of Kathryn’s shirt.  “Shifty.  You should want to throttle me.”

 _I don’t have a husband and I was kidnapped by a madman and held prisoner.  Your little scheme barely registers, Regina._ “Well, I don’t,” Kathryn said, sliding onto Regina’s desk.  She crossed her legs and looked at Regina, strong and head-on, not demure or loving or gentle like she was trying to win David back.  “You have a grudge.  And I want to _distract_ you.”

When Regina finally kissed her, Kathryn smiled against her lips.  _You’re playing my game now._


End file.
